


Morning Sun Vignette

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Morning Sun Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky sees Hutch awaken in the morning sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun Vignette

The morning sun poured through the window of the bedroom and hit the man sleeping there, like a spotlight. It gilded his golden skin and danced through the pale blonde hair surrounding his face in a tumbled mess. He turned almost cat-like, and lifted his body slightly, as if to catch more of the sun. As he moved and stretched, his foot pulled the sheet off of him. His body was revealed in all it's glory. The golden curls at his groin catching and reflecting the sunlight as his penis rose, reaching out for that source of heat.   
Starsky watched, in fascination, from the bedroom door as both the sun and his lover's cock rose to greet the day. He took a deep breath, let it out, and said a short prayer of thanks to the Gods, or Whoever had made this man for him.   
His joy.   
His lover.   
His life.


End file.
